


Onde Anda Você

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, M/M, jongin - Freeform, kaiyeol - Freeform, mpb - Freeform, shortfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: Na esperança de juntar os pedaços de seu coração partido, Chanyeol passou a frequentar bares e boates. E foi em uma delas que encontrou Jongin, o homem de sorriso fácil que só queria reencontrar a felicidade que perdeu em meio a relação abusiva que viveu com seus pais.Após desacertos e turbulências em relação aos seus sentimentos, ambos se reencontram e, juntos, aprenderão a lidar com seus traumas e feridas, e, com respeito e paciência, irão aprender a viver livremente no coração um do outro.| shortfic | chankai | também no spirit e wattpad |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. E Por Falar em Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi meus docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Eu só ia postar essa shortfic na semana que vem, mas eu tô tão ansiosa que não me aguentei e aqui estou. Tenho que dizer que sou completamente apaixonada por ela e espero que vocês sintam o mesmo. Eu amei escrever cada capítulo e dei o meu máximo neles.
> 
> Ela é inspirada na música Onde Anda Você de Vinicius de Moraes e eu amo essa música de paixão e quis escrever uma história inspirada nela. Deu um trabalhinho para eu deixar do jeito que queria e foram muitos capítulo excluídos, mas finalmente consegui e aqui está o resultado. Ela vai ser bem curtinha, terá só 3 capítulos, mas é o suficiente para se apaixonar, juro kkkk
> 
> Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**Onde Anda Você**

**Por** stilinskilz

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

_ [Itaewon, Coreia do Sul — 20.07.2020] _

Quando comecei a me relacionar com Chung-hee, pensava que estava no paraíso. Juntos, enfrentamos o preconceito de uma sociedade predominantemente homofóbica, construímos uma relação incrível, baseada em respeito e confiança. Mas, como se eu tivesse acordado de um sonho, eu vi tudo se desmoronar na minha frente sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

O gosto amargo da traição ainda preenchia meu paladar sempre que eu me lembrava da cena de Chung-hee na cama com outro homem. Mesmo tendo passado meses desde o fatídico dia, eu ainda me encontrava relutante em acreditar que ele foi capaz de fazer aquilo comigo. Foram tantas juras de amor e promessas jogadas no lixo por apenas um mero prazer carnal. Mas aconteceu, e, obrigando-me a ser forte, saí daquele lugar sem esperar por explicações fúteis e supérfluas. Tudo estava nitidamente explícito.

E agora, meses após isso, eu já não me obrigava mais a manter aquela falsa pose de um Chanyeol forte. Me afoguei no álcool, nos bares e boates, e nos prazeres de outros. Eu apenas queria disfarçar a dor que cismava em permanecer marcando meu coração de uma forma tão negativa. Só queria fingir que tudo isso já não me atingia mais e que eu era maduro e corajoso o suficiente para acreditar que segui em frente, mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse que não conseguiria enganar minha mente por muito tempo. E o álcool me ajudava nisso, pelo menos por míseras horas.

Depois, bastava que eu caísse no meu colchão, após mais um final de semana regado a álcool, para que a realidade me atingisse em cheio e eu terminasse a noite aos prantos. E eu chorava até que minha mente, cansada e bêbada, se rendesse ao sono e descansasse da profunda mágoa que a atingia. E essa deprimente e tediosa rotina se manteve até que ele aparecesse em meu campo de visão.

Kim Jongin.

Lá estava ele, destacando-se em meio a todas as pessoas com seu sorriso fácil e seus quadris que pareciam tão acostumados ao ritmo da dança. Ele se mexia parecendo não ter nenhuma preocupação que fosse capaz de atingi-lo. Era o homem mais lindo que meus olhos, um dia, puderam admirar. O tom de pele — um pouco mais escuro que os de outros coreanos — parecia brilhar aos meus olhos. Os cabelos penteados para trás e perfeitamente arrumados com gel davam um ar sexy a ele, que parecia saber muito bem como usar isso a seu favor. E o sorriso... Ah! O sorriso era perfeito. Ele parecia ter sido esculpido por anjos.

E sua presença foi tão marcante, que eu conseguia lembrar daquele dia com uma nitidez indescritível.

_ [Itaewon, Coreia do Sul — 15.06.2019] _

_ Eu estava sentado no bar. O copo com o líquido amarronzado pendia entre meus dedos. Já havia uma quantidade considerável de álcool correndo por minhas veias — dado o tempo em que estava por ali. O suficiente para me fazer enjoar da batida repetida da música eletrônica e querer sair dali, mas não sem a companhia de alguém. _

_ Meus olhos, levemente turvos pela embriaguez que já começava a tomar minha mente e sentidos, correram pela multidão alegre que tumultuava a pista de dança — local pouco frequentado por mim, exceto quando queria conquistar alguém. Eles varriam o local em busca de alguém que fosse minimamente interessante para mim, e se prenderam em um corpo dançante e lindo. _

_ O rapaz dançava sozinho no meio de todos. O corpo se balançava no ritmo da música como se tivesse sido feito para isso. Os quadris estreitos estavam bem delineados pela calça jeans em uma tonalidade escura e o corpo ganhava um tom mais sensual com a camisa social preta com alguns botões abertos, mostrando parte do peito. Se vestia perfeitamente. Os olhos fechados davam um ar de paz — como se nada fosse capaz de tirá-lo daquele sentimento bom que a música parecia causar nele. E ele tinha um sorriso fácil preso ao rosto. Tão belo. _

_ E como se ele sentisse que meus olhos queimavam em prazer por cada pequeno pedaço de sua pele perfeita, ele abriu os olhos e os direcionou para mim. Era sexy e tão quente que se tornou quase insuportável permanecer dentro daquela boate. _

_ De repente, eu me sentia um tanto quanto inseguro para me aproximar do homem. Jamais estive na companhia de alguém tão belo, e eu parecia não ser suficiente para suprir o que seus olhos pareciam implorar para mim. Mas com um pouco mais de álcool no sangue — o líquido, que antes estava em meu copo, desceu por minha garganta em um gole só, queimando todo o caminho que percorreu — fiquei de pé e me aproximei dele. Os olhos vidrados em seus movimentos, que se tornaram de uma extrema sensualidade que eu não sabia se seria capaz de descrever. Ele parecia saber fazer aquilo muito bem. _

_ Quando cheguei perto o suficiente para que nossas respirações se misturassem uma com a outra, eu vi seus olhos ganharem um brilho malicioso e seu sorriso aumentar. Suas mãos guiaram as minhas até sua cintura e ele juntou nossos corpos até que não sobrasse mais nenhum centímetro entre nós dois. O balançar provocativo de seu corpo contra o meu estava me levando a loucura e em certo momento, suas mãos percorreram por meus braços, apalpando o local até que chegassem em meu pescoço, onde ele enfiou o rosto e distribuiu selares que me arrepiavam dos pés a cabeça. Me faziam suspirar de prazer. _

_ E foi quando percebemos que as coisas estavam caminhando para um lado mais íntimo, que decidimos sair dali e nos entregarmos ao gritante prazer que estávamos sentindo um pelo outro. E ele era intenso, quente e sensual. Marcante como nenhuma outra pessoa foi para mim. A noite ao seu lado foi inesquecível e eu sabia que sairia daquele hotel com um gostinho de quero mais dançando na boca do estômago, repuxando em uma expectativa incomum. _

E foi no final de semana seguinte que eu entendi o que queria dizer essa sensação que permaneceu comigo, instigando minha mente, durante toda a semana.

Lá estava Jongin, dançando em meio a todas as pessoas — que perto dele se tornavam um tanto quanto insignificantes para mim —, me atraindo como um imã, e mais uma vez acabamos a noite dividindo a mesma cama. Daquela vez as coisas estavam ainda mais intensas. Dessa forma se seguiu por semanas e mais semanas, até se tornarem meses. Minhas noites sempre acabavam na companhia dele e esses momentos ganhavam a companhia de uma sensação nova. Eu passava a sentir uma certa necessidade de ver Jongin. De tê-lo comigo. Até que eu percebi que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele. E tão de repente, eu me vi indo na mesma boate não mais para esquecer de Chung-hee, mas para ver Jongin e passar mais uma noite ao lado dele, em sua companhia.

E hoje não estava sendo diferente.

Eu esperava por ele sentado no bar. Hoje eu não queria beber, mas, ainda assim, carregava uma coragem desconhecida para fazer algo que já queria ter feito a muito tempo: me declarar para Jongin. Já estava claro o que eu sentia por ele, e percebia em cada gesto seu que era recíproco. O que vivíamos deixou de ser apenas um caso de boate a muito tempo e eu estava pronto para transformar isso em algo sério.

Saí dos meus devaneios quando senti lábios tocarem meu pescoço. Sem que eu pudesse controlar, os pelos do meu corpo arrepiaram e um sorriso bobo abriu em meu rosto. O cheiro do perfume masculino de Jongin preencheu meus sentidos, me deixando levemente embriagado. Virei meu corpo para trás e recebi seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso, com direito a um sorriso seu em meio ao ato.

— Olá, Chany — cumprimentou com um sorrisinho no rosto, jogando os braços por meus ombros e se encaixando no meio das minhas pernas. Minhas mãos foram para seu quadril quase que automaticamente. Depois de seu sorriso, seus quadris são a minha parte favorita de seu corpo.

— Oi, Jonginnie — falei, suspirando em deleite com os beijos que passaram a ser distribuídos em um caminho tentador desde o meu maxilar até meu pescoço. — Está animado hoje, em! — Seu riso, tão próximo ao meu pescoço, fez meu corpo tremer.

— E você está tão sensível hoje.

Ri de sua provocação e puxei seu rosto para trocar mais um beijo, dessa vez mais afoito.

— Vem dançar.

Jongin pegou minhas mãos e me levou até a pista de dança. Eu não era muito de dançar, mas passei a pegar alguma prática por conta dele, que descobri ser professor de dança. Já era de se esperar algo do tipo, já que o Kim parecia ter nascido já sabendo fazer todos os movimentos sensuais. Seu corpo se moldava à música de uma forma extraordinariamente perfeita e, não muito surpreso, eu me via hipnotizado por todos os seus movimentos. Acorrentado ao choques de prazer e admiração que passavam por todo o meu corpo.

Dançamos a noite toda até que, em certo momento, fomos parar naquele mesmo hotel de sempre, guiados pelos prazeres até aquela cama que se tornou tão nossa nos últimos meses. Nossos corpos caíram juntos sobre o móvel acolchoado forrado com um tecido de cetim preto. O barulho causado pelo impacto de nossos corpos, indicando que a estrutura da cama já estava indo para seus momentos finais, nos fez soltar uma risada divertida entre o beijo antes de voltar a colarmos os nossos lábios mais uma vez em uma necessitada insaciável e explícita.

Com meus lábios entre os dentes, vi o Kim se afastar do meu rosto e exibir um sorriso cheio de intenções, mas que não deixava de ser lindo. E impossibilitado de segurar minhas vontades, escorreguei meus lábios por toda extensão de pele exposta, saciando o vício que eu tinha pelo sabor da tez de Jongin, que parecia pegar fogo sob minhas palmas que passavam afoitas e sem vergonha por debaixo de sua blusa, parando sobre os botões de seus peitos e deixando uma massagem estimulantes nos bicos, apertando-os entre os dedos. E eu soube que estava fazendo certo quando os primeiros suspiros de Jongin começaram a escapar por entre seus lábios. Ele era tão sensível e eu gostava tanto disso. Eu procurava intercalar os estímulos entre mordidas, lambidas, chupões e assopros que o arrepiavam inteiro, estudando e entendendo cada reação do corpo abaixo de mim. E era delicioso ver como ele se contorcia em puro prazer quando recebia uma atenção maior naquela parte do corpo.

Quando me dei por satisfeito com a visão de seu rosto expressando o puro prazer que sentia, sentei sobre minhas pernas e admirei a visão dele deitado na cama enquanto tirava minha própria blusa para, em seguida, começar a desabotoar a sua, expondo ainda mais para mim o belo corpo do Kim. Seu corpo era moldado nas medidas perfeitas para ele e eu era louco por cada pedacinho. Desci até que meus lábios tocassem o abdômen, sentindo-o contrair com o toque úmido contra a pele quente. Meus beijos pararam quando chegaram próximo ao cós da calça, onde desfivelei o cinto e puxei a peça de roupa. Jongin se sentou na cama e agarrou meus cabelos, me puxando para um beijo afoito e luxurioso.

— Você está tão vestido — disse em um sussurro enquanto descia suas mãos por minhas costas, delineando cada músculo do meu corpo, e invadia minha calça pela parte de trás, agarrando a carne com força, me fazendo gemer baixinho e entregar que ele me tinha, literalmente, em suas mãos. — Acha isso justo?

Neguei com um aceno de cabeça, impossibilitado de proferir qualquer sílaba que fosse. E ainda inebriado pelo efeito estratosférico que o Kim tinha sobre mim, deixei que meu corpo fosse empurrado pelo homem até que eu estivesse completamente deitado na cama, vendo-o tirar minha calça e se sentar sobre minha cintura. Joguei a cabeça para trás e deixei que um suspiro profundo escapasse de meus lábios quando senti Jongin se ajeitar até que acomodasse toda minha extensão entre as bandas de sua bunda, para, logo em seguida, começar a se mover deliciosamente afim de me excitar ainda mais. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com meu corpo para que ele quase entrasse em combustão de tanto tesão.

— Gosto da forma como você responde aos meus estímulos, Chany. Gosto do fato de você ser tão sensível a mim. — A voz, propositalmente modificada para me atingir ainda mais, tão próxima ao meu ouvido, causou o efeito que eu sabia que ele esperava que causasse.

Eu me arrepiava o tempo todo, ora por conta dos movimentos — que ganhavam cada mais velocidade e força —, ora pelas provocações ao pé do ouvido. Jongin conseguia ser um tremendo de um filha da puta quando queria, ainda mais quando ele sabia que causava sensações indescritíveis e intensas nas pessoas. E ele tinha consciência do que causava em mim e usava isso sem piedade. Ele gostava de me ter em suas mãos e de brincar com meus sentidos. E não é como se eu não gostasse disso também.

Em um momento de sobriedade, levei minhas mãos aos seus quadris e aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos, escorregando as mãos até que estivessem espalmadas em sua bunda. Eu conseguia facilmente encher minha mão com sua carne e fazia questão de apertá-la com força apenas para me deleitar com o gemido de Jongin bem ao pé do meu ouvido, causando espasmos deliciosos em todo o meu corpo.

— Você é perfeito — elogiei e recebi uma risadinha em resposta. Eu sabia que Jongin amava ser elogiado na cama, ter seu ego massageado, e fazer isso não era nenhum sacrifício para mim. Eu apenas era sincero em tudo que dizia.

Sem dizer mais nada, ergui meu corpo junto ao dele e voltei a ter o controle da situação. Estava ansioso e queria mais um pouco daquilo. Passeando com minhas mãos por todo seu corpo, me viciando ainda mais pelas formas masculinas e fortes, tirei sua última peça de roupa e o expus por completo. Era quase impossível não sentir meu corpo esquentar com a nudez perfeita do Kim. E eu senti o momento em que minha boca salivou e meu ventre repuxou com a cena. Jongin estava completamente duro. Seu membro estava ereto e pingava pré-gozo pela fenda, molhando o início de sua barriga, o qual fiz questão de lamber antes de levar minha boca até a cabecinha de seu pau, lambendo-a demoradamente antes de abocanhar o que conseguia de seu membro, começando uma masturbação deliciosa em todos os sentidos.

Eu gostava de ver o momento em que o Kim perdia o controle de seus sentidos e me mostrava seu lado mais sensível, e por isso eu não tirava os olhos de seu rosto e me empenhava ao máximo em lhe dar prazer naquele momento tão íntimo. Eu sentia meu ventre repuxar em tesão com as caras e bocas que ele fazia. Era quase poética a forma como Jongin se contorcia em espasmos sobre o tecido escorregadio que forrava a cama. Tinha um toque único na forma como ele reagia e gemia em puro êxtase com todos os movimentos de vai-e-vem que eu fazia com a boca, e também com os toques de minha mão em toda sua extensão. Saber que eu trazia tamanho prazer ao homem inflava meu ego de uma forma gigantesca.

Com um barulho molhado e excitante, soltei seu pênis e direcionei minha atenção ao interior de suas coxas enquanto Jongin ofegava em busca de oxigênio e um pouco do controle de seu próprio corpo, agarrando os cabelos do topo de minha cabeça sem muita força, em um gesto que dizia que ele havia gostado. Subi meu corpo até que meu rosto estivesse na altura do seu, onde trilhei um caminho de beijos por todo seu maxilar até encontrar seus lábios grossos, macios e deliciosos.

Havia algo de diferente nos beijos que eu lhe dava hoje e eu sabia que Jongin havia notado isso, mas estava inebriado demais com o tesão que sentia para questionar qualquer dúvida que estivesse passeando por sua mente nublada de prazer naquele momento — talvez quando recuperasse um pouco de sua consciência ele fizesse algum comentário sobre isso. Havia paixão e todo o sentimento que eu sentia por ele em uma intensidade jamais sentida antes. Eu estava fazendo questão de deixar claro em cada palavra e toque tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, toda a minha intenção com aquela noite regada a carinho.

— Está tão carinhoso hoje, Chany.

Sorri com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço, não muito surpreso com sua frase.

— Você gosta? — perguntei, deixando um chupão em seu ombro, fazendo o homem gemer e se contentar com um balançar de cabeça. — Isso é bom…

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre o quarto, com exceção dos ofegos e gemidos que ganharam uma intensidade maior quando o Kim puxou minha cueca para fora do meu corpo e iniciou uma masturbação dupla. Sua mão mal conseguia se fechar em volta de nós dois, mas a fricção de um membro com o outro era quase delirante. Eu tentava manter meus olhos abertos para não quebrar a troca de olhares que acontecia naquela hora, mas em certos momentos era quase impossível e eu acabava com meus olhos fechados enquanto soltava mais um longo e deleitoso gemido. No momento em que juntei minha mão a sua, Jongin passou a estocar contra nossos mãos e foi delicioso vê-lo perder o ritmo e tremer em prazer.

— Chega disso — pedi.

Bastou que ele concordasse para que eu começasse a prepará-lo cuidadosamente antes de iniciar os inebriantes e luxuriosos movimentos que faziam Jongin arranhar minhas costas e braços sem pena alguma em seu momento de êxtase. E eu gostava disso. Da ardência que se seguia logo após o ato. Era excitante de uma forma que eu não sabia como pôr em palavras. E essas sensações se tornavam um combo, ao passo que era extremamente delicioso ter o Kim se contorcendo em prazer e gemendo todo manhoso ao pé do ouvido. Ter ele agarrando meus cabelos para me puxar para um beijo meio desajeitado, mas igualmente bom. Era como se precisássemos estar com os lábios colados. Éramos viciados em nossos beijos.

E tudo se tornou mil vezes melhor quando Jongin chegou em seu extremo, envolvendo minha cintura com suas pernas para que eu fosse mais fundo ainda dentro de si, se desfazendo entre nós dois e se tornando uma bagunça de gemidos, suspiros e espasmos. Se tomando ainda mais sensível aos meus movimentos, que continuaram por mais um tempo até que eu chegasse ao meu êxtase também, procurando prolongar o prazer de ambos com mais algumas estocadas antes de sair completamente de dentro dele e cair ao seu lado, ofegante e com um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio até nos recuperarmos — onde levantei para me desfazer da camisinha. E foi quando eu voltei para a cama que as coisas começaram a sair dos eixos e do que eu imaginei. Jongin não se aconchegou em meus braços como sempre, com aquele sorriso sereno no rosto e uma felicidade gritante estampada no rosto. Algo o perturbava.

— Você está diferente hoje. Havia algo de novo em tudo o que você fazia. O que foi? — Jongin perguntou, sem me encarar. O teto do quarto de hotel parecia ajudá-lo, de alguma forma, a organizar tudo o que estava passando em sua cabeça naquele momento, onde, como eu esperava, ele começava a ganhar o controle de sua mente e perceber tudo o que eu quis transmitir hoje à noite.

Engoli em seco, tentando não perder a coragem que reuni durante a noite toda.

— Eu… — comecei, respirando fundo quando percebi que iria hesitar. Procurava rapidamente uma forma mais amena de dizer aquilo para ele, mas as inúmeras e vastas opções de reações dele me deixavam com uma insegurança imensa. Naquele momento eu percebi que estava com medo de como ele reagiria ao saber que eu estou apaixonado por ele e a única forma que achei de enfrentar esse medo foi indo direto ao ponto. — Estou apaixonado por você, Jongin. Completamente apaixonado.

Eu também não o encarava. Não tive coragem. Estava com medo e me mantive sentado na ponta da cama, de costas para o Kim, que sustentou um silêncio torturante após minha frase dita em um tom firme, apesar das inseguranças e medos que me consumiam naquele momento. E quando me toquei que ele não quebraria esse silêncio, o olhei por cima do ombro. Virei meu rosto apenas para ver o seu tomado por um semblante desconhecido por mim. Jongin estava sério, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, inexpressivo. Eu sabia que aquela reação não era boa, e, sem dúvidas, era a pior de todas. Eu preferia que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, mas não ficasse tão sério como se tivesse escutado o maior absurdo de todo o mundo.

Eu sei que era um tanto estranho eu ter me apaixonado por alguém que conheci na noite e que só encontrava nela, também. Mas, quanto mais tempo eu passava ao lado dele, mas difícil se tornava não perceber detalhes — apaixonantes — seus que, antes, passaram despercebidos por mim. Como o fato de seus olhos quase sumirem quando ele abrir um sorriso sincero — esses que se tornaram frequentes com o tempo — ou como se ele de alinhava em meus braços após uma noite juntos e buscava minha mão para que brincasse com meus dedos. Ou até como seus cílios tremiam levemente quando ele, finalmente, se entregava ao sono ainda dentro dos meus braços. E dessa forma eu me tornei incapaz de impedir que meu coração acelerasse em sua presença e que eu gostasse mais do que o normal desses pequenos detalhes. Mas eu tinha consciência de que não era estranho o suficiente para que ele reagisse daquela forma.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — Eu estava angustiado com todo aquele silêncio e decidi tomar a iniciativa mais uma vez naquela noite. — Por favor… — Implorei, sentindo um nó dolorido se formar em minha garganta.

— O que quer que eu diga, em? — Vi Jongin ficar de pé e catar suas roupas, vestindo-as rapidamente e de qualquer jeito. — Que isso não podia acontecer? Não, eu não vou dizer isso, porque você já sabe disso. Sempre soube, Chanyeol. Você não podia ter se apaixonado por mim! — disse e o tom de voz que ele usava me machucava de uma forma que eu não sabia explicar. A confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim me travou por um momento, mas logo me recuperei.

— Eu não podia? — Ri sem humor. — Me diz um motivo para que eu não pudesse me apaixonar por você. Apenas um! — pedi, ficando de pé e segurando seus ombros para que ele parasse de se vestir como se o que falávamos não tivesse importância nenhuma. — Só um!

— Porque tudo isso era apenas um caso de balada, Chanyeol. Não havia nada além de sexo entre a gente. Apenas sexo. Eu não sei em qual momento você percebeu que poderia acontecer algo além disso, mas eu garanto que essa brecha não veio de mim. Talvez de sua mente carente? Sei lá, mas não de mim — falou de forma rude e grosseira. Eu estava sem reação diante daquela face tão egoísta e babaca que o Kim me mostrava. Ele não era assim, nunca foi, e isso foi motivo suficiente para que eu notasse que havia algo errado ali.

— Você está mentindo — afirmei, balançando a cabeça em negação. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Eu tinha motivos para isso. — Não pode ser verdade que tudo se resumiu a sexo. Eu via carinho e sentimentos em seus sorrisos, em suas palavras e em seus toques. Via seus olhos brilharem quando me encarava após uma noite juntos. Via a forma como você gostava de estar em meus braços, protegido, seguro e sendo acarinhado. Eu via tudo isso, Jongin. Eu não sou idiota e muito menos cego, então não me venha com essa agora. Não me venha bancar o sem sentimentos quando isso era o que mais tinha em tudo o que envolvia nós dois — desabafei com a voz embargada e percebi quando ele vacilou um pouco. Aquele brilho estava lá em seus olhos e ele não conseguiria esconder isso de mim. Estava tão óbvio que ele sentia algo também, mas alguma coisa o impedia de mostrar. — Eu não me apaixonei a toa por você.

Por um breve momento ele não disse nada, apenas me encarou com seus olhos lotados de sentimentos que ele jamais conseguiria esconder de mim. Talvez de si próprio, mas não de mim. Jongin se tornava extremamente transparente quando estava em minha companhia. Mas então ele vestiu aquela máscara rude novamente e encenou um personagem que não condizia com a sua verdadeira personalidade. Aquele não era o Jongin que eu conhecia.

— Sim, você se apaixonou à toa por mim. Se apaixonou por algo que sua mente criou. O que vivemos não passou de um caso sem compromisso, mas que acaba agora — voltou a afirmar e eu deixei que a primeira lágrima caísse. Meu coração doía e parecia se quebrar em mil pequenos pedaços. Eu só não sabia se era pela rejeição do que eu sentia por ele ou pelo fato de Jongin estar tentando provar para si mesmo que não sentia nada e, automaticamente, provar para mim, usando mentiras tão mal contadas. Mentiras que nem mesmo ele acreditava. 

— Por favor… não faz assim. — Toquei seu rosto com carinho e seus olhos ganharam um brilho a mais. Percebi eles marejarem. Eu só queria que Jongin se abrisse para mim e me explicasse o porque estava tão hesitante sobre o que sentia. — Eu consigo ver em seus olhos que tudo isso que você diz é mentira, Jongin. Me diz o que te impede de aceitar o que está sentindo por mim.

Jongin tirou, carinhosamente, minhas mãos de seu rosto e encarou seus pés, me impedindo de continuar olhando seus olhos.

— Apenas me esqueça, Chany — disse com a voz embargada e me olhou por tempo suficiente para que eu visse uma solitária lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

O carinho imposto em meu apelido foi o que eu precisava para ter certeza de que ele estava mentindo. Prova suficiente de que nem ele acreditava no que dizia, então porque eu acreditaria? Mas, mesmo assim, ele me deu as costas e saiu do quarto, me deixando na companhia de minhas várias lágrimas e de meu coração que sentia mais uma vez a dor de ser partido. E eu o deixei ir, sem saber mais o que fazer para mantê-lo aqui comigo. Se meu amor por ele não foi suficiente, o que seria?

Mas, mesmo assim, depois daquela noite, eu continuei a frequentar a boate. Tinha esperanças de que Jongin voltasse atrás na sua decisão. Tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo mais uma vez, porque ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele não sentia nada. Sua voz embargada e seus olhos marejados me provavam que tudo o que ele disse não passava de mentiras ensaiadas para acobertar algo que ainda machucava seu coração, o impedindo de se entregar a mim. Seus sorrisos sinceros e o carinho imposto em meu apelido, dito por ele uma última vez antes de ir, provavam isso também.

O que vivemos não era apenas sexo ou um caso de boate. Não mais. Estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro e meu coração, tão saudoso daquele sentimento que passou a sentir na companhia do Kim, precisava encontrar mais uma vez aquele sorriso fácil e os quadris soltos que o fez bater mais rápido. Que o fez deixar de lado toda a mágoa. Mas isso não foi possível. E por mais que a saudade ganhasse cada vez mais espaço dentro de mim, minha mente ainda pertencia a Jongin. E eu sabia que pertenceria por muito tempo. Pertenceria enquanto ainda houvesse sentimento por ele dentro de mim, mesmo que esse sentimento se resumisse apenas a saudade.


	2. E Por Falar em Paixão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei como o capítulo que vai explicar tudo o que aconteceu no capítulo anterior. Ele vai ser totalmente focado no Jongin, assim como o anterior foi focado no Chanyeol. Espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**P.O.V Jongin**

_ [Seul, Coreia do Sul — 17.10.2019] _

**E** mpurrei a porta de vidro da cafeteria e automaticamente fui atingido pelo gostoso cheiro de café recém-feito. Um sorriso fácil se abriu em meu rosto só pelo pensamento de, muito em breve, poder estar saboreando, mais uma vez, o delicioso líquido que viciei tão rapidamente. Jimin sorriu assim que me viu entrar, exibindo suas gordas bochechas que a deixavam ainda mais fofa do que já é.

Ganhei o carisma e amizade de Jimin desde o primeiro dia que coloquei meus pés na cafeteria, esse que se seguiu ao dia que deixei Chanyeol sozinho naquele quarto de hotel, chorando por eu ter quebrado seu doce e apaixonante coração. Ah, Chanyeol… como eu sentia falta dele, do calor dos seus braços, do doce dos seus beijos. Dele inteiro.

Hoje, meses após esse dia, eu me arrependia de minha atitude grosseira e totalmente fora da minha realidade que eu tive para com Chanyeol. Ele não merecia, afinal, tinha meu coração em suas mãos e o tratava tão bem. E eu não sou daquele jeito, mas tinha meus motivos para tal e eles me atormentavam noite e dia.

— Que carinha é essa, em? — Jimin perguntou assim que me sentei no balcão. Sem que eu precisasse pedir nada, a menina deixou uma xícara de café à minha frente. Puro, forte e sem açúcar. — O que tanto te perturba, Jongin?

Soltei um longo suspiro antes de dar a mesma resposta de sempre.

— O de sempre.

— Seus pais ou… Park Chanyeol? — Jimin parecia receosa em tocar no nome dele. Talvez por saber do fato de apenas a menção do mesmo fazer o meu coração bater forte em meu peito, lembrando-me dos sentimentos fortes que passei a sentir por ele, mas que joguei no lixo por medo.

Olhei para ela por cima da borda da xícara, dando um gole pequeno no líquido que fumegava.

— Os dois, certo?

— Certo — concordei em um tom de voz tão baixo que imaginei que ela não tivesse escutado. A cafeteria estava um tanto quanto movimentada pelo horário, portanto, o falatório ganhava um tom alto.

Dessa vez, quem suspirou foi Jimin. A menina jogou o pano de prato sobre o ombro e se apoiou no balcão.

— Você precisa se livrar das amarras dos traumas que seus pais deixaram em você, Nini. Você merece ser feliz.

Olhei para ela sem dizer nada, minha mente sendo tomada pelas más lembranças dos meus pais e, consequentemente, os vários traumas que deixaram marcados em minha alma.

Quando saí da casa dos meus pais, pensei que, de fato, me libertaria das amarras que eles colocaram em volta do meu pescoço, me sufocante até o último fio de oxigênio e sanidade. Mas, eu nunca estive tão enganado em toda a minha vida. Eles continuavam me atormentando como fantasmas presos à mim e me tiravam a paz todas as vezes em que eu me sentia pronto para dar um passo adiante. Me tiravam o ar, a liberdade e a vontade de viver, mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância e anos de um abandono e indiferença que marcaram meu coração de uma forma brutal e difícil de cicatrizar.

Pelo fato de eles sempre serem pais carinhosos, amorosos e que cultivavam uma relação de sinceridade, lealdade e confiança comigo, imaginei que estaria em uma zona de conforto para me abrir e ser sincero com eles, mostrando o meu lado mais íntimo e pessoal. Mas não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram e a minha desilusão com eles foi tão grande, que até hoje eu procurava um jeito de lidar e superar ela.

Quando decidi contar para eles que sou gay, eu esperava uma recepção calorosa ou até mesmo um certo receio que seria, aos poucos, superado e se transformaria em uma relação onde todos passariam a se conhecer novamente. Mas quando vi o olhar de nojo estampado no rosto de meus pais, a minha ficha caiu e eu saí mais machucado do que imaginei. Toda a felicidade e orgulho que eles sentiam do filho perfeito desmoronou sem que desse chances de reparo e deixou em seu lugar uma grossa e imensa parede de indiferença, nojo e decepção. Era como se o filho querido tivesse se transformado em um bicho asqueroso que eles poderiam chutar para fora de casa a qualquer momento.

Foi a partir desse dia que o inferno na minha vida começou, deixando em seu rastro uma mágoa quase impossível de ser superada e feridas que demorariam muito para serem curadas. E tão de repente, uma vida onde o respeito e o amor era cultivados com afinco, se tornou repleta de sessões de humilhação, agressões e ameaças. Eles não me queriam por perto ou que os vizinhos me vissem com eles, porque sentiam vergonha. E me proibiram, sob graves ameaças, de contar para alguém sobre minha sexualidade.

Eu me sentia sufocado dentro de mim mesmo, me afogando nas dores que eu me permitia sentir pelo fato de estar preso ao sentimento que ainda nutria por eles. Eu não conseguia abandonar o vínculo afetivo e tão forte que cultivei por toda minha vida com eles. Eram meus pais, no final das contas, me colocaram no mundo, me deram a vida e várias possibilidades. E eu não conseguia, de um dia para o outro, abandonar a ideia de que devia respeito e obediência a eles por tudo isso, que lhes devia gratidão, mesmo que eles estivessem me ferindo tanto.

Até que isso chegou a um nível tão grande que parecia que eu não vivia, mas, sim, só existia dentro daquela casa. A minha essência se perdia em meio aos xingamentos, humilhações e agressões que sofria e eu já não sabia mais quem eu era. Aquele Jongin alegre, feliz e animado sumiu em algum momento que eu já não lembrava mais e deixou um vazio incômodo e sufocante em seu lugar. E cansado disso, decidi dar um basta e fui embora. Encarei meus medos com muito sacrifício e desatei o laço de forma definitiva, saindo daquele inferno com a intenção de me achar pelo mundo, na esperança de que o verdadeiro Jongin tivesse se libertado das amarras de meus pais e fosse ser feliz pelas esquinas do mundo. Fosse encontrar a felicidade que eu deixei sair de dentro de mim.

E, de pouco em pouco, eu comecei a encontrá-la nos bares e boates que passei a frequentar com a ideia de esquecer minhas mágoas e feridas. Encontrei a liberdade que tanto senti falta de ter e motivos para me sentir vivo novamente, mesmo que eles fossem considerados fúteis aos olhos da sociedade. Mas eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Apenas queria cada vez mais daquela sensação. Eles eram os locais perfeitos para eu encontrar e me envolver com pessoas como eu, sem que eu precisasse me apegar como aconteceu com meus pais, sem que eu precisasse perder a liberdade que tanto estava custando a conquistar.

Até que encontrei Park Chanyeol.

Enquanto não tinha sentimentos envolvidos, estava perfeito. Eu estava bem e confortável. Eu apenas queria me sentir vivo e Chanyeol me proporcionava tudo o que eu senti falta enquanto estava debaixo do teto dos meus pais. Porém, quando os momentos ao lado dele passaram a ter uma importância maior ao ponto de eu sentir necessidade de vê-lo, eu percebi que algo estava errado. E esse algo me assustava demais.

A questão é que meus pais deixaram em mim feridas profundas e que jamais se cicatrizaram. Eu nunca mais queria me sentir preso a outro alguém, me sentir necessitado da presença de outra pessoa. Isso me dava medo, me assustava de uma forma que eu não sabia como explicar. Mas, Chanyeol me fazia bem demais — de uma forma que ninguém jamais fez — e agarrado as boas sensações que ele me transmitia, me deixei levar, ignorando os avisos que meu corpo, mente e coração mandavam de que eu estava me apaixonando. Me apegando.

E quando eu percebi isso, já era tarde. Chanyeol também estava apaixonado por mim e a realidade estapeava meu rosto e me fazia perceber que eu estava ferrado demais. Me fazia perceber que eu não estava pronto para entrar em um relacionamento, por mais que sentisse o mesmo por ele. O medo de que tudo se repetisse me consumia de uma forma que eu não conseguia controlar. As imagens e memórias dos meus pais ainda eram fortes dentro da minha cabeça, me fazendo crer que me envolver com Chanyeol faria eu perder tudo o que conquistei depois que me libertei, finalmente, deles. E foi então que tudo aquilo aconteceu.

Se eu pudesse apagar aquele dia da minha cabeça, eu apagaria. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar o que aconteceu, eu faria. Chanyeol não merecia ouvir o que eu disse. Mentiras que inventei na hora apenas para me proteger dos meus próprios medos. Eu não queria que ele me esquecesse — já que, por mais que tivesse passado meses desde então, eu não consegui esquecê-lo. Eu queria que ele tivesse ido atrás de mim depois que fui embora, que me impedisse de ir e insistisse um pouco mais. Chanyeol jamais saiu da minha cabeça e as memórias tão boas que vivi ao seu lado pareciam frescas em minha mente, me lembrando dos sentimentos que não deixei de sentir. Porém, agora, eles tinham a companhia de uma saudade que eu ainda estava aprendendo a lidar e dos traumas que ainda me assustavam em cada segundo dos meus dias.

— Para de pensar nisso e toma seu café, vai — Jimin me arrancou de meus pensamentos e eu sorri para ela. — Enquanto você estiver aqui, não deixarei que esses pensamentos te perturbem, ok?

— Ok! — respondi e voltei a tomar o café, deixando os pensamentos de lado, mas, não, a saudade e a esperança de reencontrar Chanyeol e, quem sabe, resolver tudo o que causei. Hoje, meses depois, talvez eu reagisse de outra forma diante de sua confissão e isso me fazia querer achá-lo. Isso me fazia querer matar a saudade do calor dos seus braços e de tudo o que ele me fazia sentir. — Preciso ir, Jimin — anunciei, colocando a xícara de volta no balcão.

— Mas, já? — perguntou, fazendo um bico imenso.

— Sim, já! Tenho uma reunião daqui a uma hora, e preciso preparar as coisas. Nos vemos amanhã, ok?

— Ok! Até amanhã e vê se controla um pouco essa mente, em! Qualquer coisa é só me ligar — respondeu e eu sorri em agradecimento.

Caminhei para fora da cafeteria ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para Jimin, que retribuía com alegria. Distraído com a menina, mal percebi que havia uma pessoa na minha frente e acabei trombando com ela, assustando-me e me puxando de volta para a realidade.

— Oh! Me descul… — Minha voz morreu assim que ergui meus olhos para ver em quem eu tinha esbarrando e percebi ser Chanyeol. Eu mal podia acreditar que ele estava bem ali na minha frente. Tão lindo quanto esteve naquele dia. Eu não sabia como reagir ou o que falar. Tudo estava travado, com exceção do meu coração, que batia acelerado. Batia apaixonado, vivo e sendo movido por todos os sentimentos que sentia por ele e que me atingiam sem que eu esperasse. — Chanyeol? — perguntei em um sopro de voz.

— Jongin, finalmente te encontrei! — E lá estava seu sorriso. Imenso e lotado de um carinho que aqueceu meu coração. O sorriso que fez eu me apaixonar por ele. Seus olhos brilhavam em felicidade e saudade. E eu percebi, naquele momento, que sentia mais falta dele do que imaginava. A minha vontade era de me jogar em seus braços e matar a saudade do gosto dos seus lábios, mas, mexido pelo turbilhão de sensações que senti ao vê-lo depois de meses sem preparo para isso, misturado ao medo que ainda me consumia, a única reação que tive foi de sair dali correndo, deixando-o para trás mais uma vez. — JONGIN, ESPERA!

Eu não esperei. Mal olhei para trás. Estava perdido demais em meus sentimentos e pensamentos para perceber que aquela reação era ridícula e chegava a ser patética. Eu estava sendo tão covarde, mesmo que esse seja um defeito inexistente em minha personalidade. Já encarei situações piores do que uma paixão recíproca, mas assustadora. Mas eu não sabia qual outra reação poderia ter em meio ao medo que estava sentindo.

— Jongin, espera! — Meu braço foi agarrado pela mão forte de Chanyeol e eu fui virado em sua direção. Seu semblante estava sério, diferente do de quando me viu. — Não vou te deixar ir dessa vez. De novo, não. Não sem antes conversar comigo.

Eu percebi, naquele momento, que havia criado uma barreira entre nós dois. Erguido uma imensa parede que reprimia do lado de cá, tudo o que eu sentia. E eu podia perceber que Chanyeol queria quebrá-la para que, assim, fosse atingido pela imensidão de sentimentos que ele sabia que eu sentia. E somente naquele momento, onde eu podia sentir, mesmo que minimamente, o calor de seu toque — bruto, mas ainda assim cheio de carinho — em meu braço ou assistir a vasta variedade de sentimentos que passeavam por seus olhos tão brilhantes e bonitos, que eu também queria que aquela barreira fosse destruída e eu pudesse saciar meus desejos. 

— Podemos conversar? — pediu e eu me contentei em apenas concordar, sendo levado de volta para a cafeteria.

Eu ainda sentia medo desses sentimentos, acuado pela imensidão deles, mas sabia que jamais deixaria de sentir isso se não enfrentasse. E aquela parecia a hora perfeita para isso. Eu tinha que pôr na cabeça que Park Chanyeol não é os meus pais e que eu poderia e merecia — como Jimin sempre diz — ser feliz. E a ideia de fazer isso acontecer ao lado de Chanyeol me parecia tentadora e suficientemente boa para que me desse a coragem que tanto preciso para deixar meus traumas no passado e construir um futuro sem feridas ou machucados.

Olhei rapidamente para Jimin, que tinha as sobrancelhas juntas em confusão ao me ver passar pela porta da cafeteria mais uma vez, até que seus olhos caíram sobre Chanyeol — que ainda segurava meu braço carinhosamente, como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse novamente — e eu soube que não precisava dizer nada para que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda em silêncio, dividi uma mesa para dois com o mais alto, procurando arduamente em minha cabeça alguma forma de começar aquela conversa enquanto ele fazia o nosso pedido. Mas, nenhuma das milhares de ideias era satisfatória e ao perceber meu silêncio, Chanyeol deu início na conversa após receber nosso pedido. A xícara de café se manteve intocada por mim durante todo o diálogo.

— Você sabe o porque eu passei a ir em boates com tanta frequência, Jongin? — perguntou em um tom tão calmo, que chegava a me irritar. Eu magoei ele, o rejeitei e quebrei seu coração sem piedade. Porque ele ainda insistia em me tratar tão bem?

— Não, você nunca chegou a falar disso comigo e eu não achava que teria um motivo para que fosse questionado — falei.

— Eu era apaixonado por um homem. Seu nome é Chung-hee e eu acreditava estar vivendo os melhores momentos da minha vida ao lado da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Mas essa cena fantasiosa que criei na minha cabeça, desmoronou no dia que o peguei na cama com outro homem. Mesmo tendo se passado meses desde então, eu ainda posso sentir o amargo gosto da traição. Preenche meu paladar inteiro e me faz sentir raiva daquele que, um dia, fiz inúmeras juras e promessas de amor. Todas que ele dizia serem recíprocas. Fui tolo por acreditar nele. Mas, o que eu esperava? Estava apaixonado! — Chanyeol soltou uma risada amargurada. Eu apenas escutava tudo em silêncio, mas conseguia sentir tudo o que ele queria que eu sentisse ao me contar aquilo. Assim como eu, Chanyeol teve seu coração machucado, e mesmo que tivéssemos vivido situações diferentes, ainda doía. — Foi difícil para mim aceitar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Eu me negava a acreditar. Mas, então, aos poucos, a realidade foi chegando e foi quando eu passei a me afogar no álcool e nos prazeres que encontrava à noite em boates e bares. Inventei um personagem que acreditava ser maduro e forte suficiente para enfrentar aquela dor. Que acreditasse que estava tudo bem e que nada daquilo me atingia. Mas era só um personagem, uma hora o verdadeiro Chanyeol surgiria e sofreria cada dose da dor de um coração apaixonado que foi partido.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Yeol — falei, sentindo necessidade de consolar o homem que tinha o olhar tão triste ao lembrar disso tudo. Ele sorriu pequeno e tocou minha mão por cima da mesa.

— Eu também senti muito, Nini. Por meses senti demais. Até que você apareceu na minha vida — Yeol disse e foi inevitável não sentir as bochechas ficarem quentes e o coração acelerar, sendo acariciado por sua confissão. — Foi como se toda a mágoa que estava sentindo sumisse e em seu lugar surgisse, tímida, uma sensação que eu não sentia desde o Chung-hee. Um calor gostoso no peito, como se meu coração recebesse um cafuné. No início eu lutei contra isso, não queria viver mais uma vez o que vivi com Chung-hee, mas parecia impossível não me apaixonar por você. E então eu parei de ir contra meu coração e deixei ele me guiar. E percebi que me apaixonar por você foi a melhor coisa que já fiz.

— Mas, então, eu te magoei — falei. Meus ombros estavam curvados em culpa e eu encarava a xícara intocada sobre a mesa. Eu sabia que a intenção de Chanyeol não era me fazer sentir culpa, ele apenas estava sendo sincero comigo. Estava se abrindo sobre seus sentimentos. Mas, ainda assim, eu me sentia culpado por saber que poderia ter sido um pouco mais maduro e corajoso e evitado tudo isso, ao invés de me render ao medo e fugir como se Chanyeol fosse um bicho asqueroso. Da mesma forma que meus pais fizeram comigo.

Chanyeol suspirou e eu o olhei por um breve instante. Encarei seus olhos tão expressivos e por mais que ele concordasse com o que eu disse, não havia nenhum sinal de julgamento em seus olhos. Pelo contrário, havia compreensão. De alguma forma, eu sabia que Chanyeol sabia que a havia algum motivo para eu ter reagido daquela forma, ele só não sabia qual.

— Sim, você me magoou, Jongin. E foi como se toda a mágoa que senti por Chung-hee retornasse ao meu peito, dessa vez, mais forte. Você pediu para que eu te esquecesse e foi embora sem me explicar o porquê. E me desculpe por não ter acatado ao seu pedido. Fui fraco e não consegui te tirar da cabeça um mísero segundo sequer desde aquele dia. Você sempre estava lá e sempre estará, porque eu ainda estou completamente apaixonado por você. E sabe o porque eu não consegui me desapegar desse sentimento? Sabe o porquê não fui capaz de te esquecer? — perguntou e eu neguei. Eu não conseguia falar, apenas sentia meu rosto todo quente. — Porque eu sabia, de alguma forma, que você também não iria conseguir. Que você sentia as mesmas coisas que eu, mas que alguma coisa te impedia de me mostrar isso. Seus olhos me diziam isso, Nini. O meu apelido proferido por você com tanto carinho antes de ir embora, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, me diziam isso. O seu corpo, os seus gestos, suas palavras carregadas de mentiras. Tudo isso me dizia que você não queria ir embora, porque você também estava apaixonado por mim e nunca deixou de estar. Nunca deixou de lembrar de mim, também.

Eu já sentia os primeiros sinais do choro. Meu corpo começava a tremer um pouco e o nó em minha garganta doía.

— Me desculpa — pedi com a voz falha e o primeiro soluço escapou por meus lábios. Isso foi suficiente para que Yeol sentasse ao meu lado e me pudesse para dentro de seus braços, me abrigando ali. — Você tem razão e eu sinto muito por isso.

— Apenas me diga o porquê, Jongin. Por favor, confie em mim — pediu e sua voz jorrava carinho enquanto implorava por qualquer explicação que acalentasse seu coração machucado da mesma forma que ele fazia com o meu naquele momento. — Me diga o motivo de ter ir embora. Me diga o porquê pediu que eu te esquecesse quando nós dois sabíamos que nenhum de nós seríamos capazes disso. Apenas me diga. Confie em mim, por favor.

Com sua fala, me afastei de seu corpo e me ajeitei na cadeira. Chanyeol merecia que eu fosse sincero com ele depois de tudo o que lhe causei e eu sentia que poderia confiar nele para contar sobre meus medos e traumas. Motivos esses que me fizeram ter aquela atitude. E foi por isso que respirei fundo e comecei a contar sobre a minha relação com meus pais.

— Desde o dia que saí da casa dos meus pais, eu carrego medos e traumas que passaram a existir depois que experimentei viver uma relação tóxica e abusiva com eles. Éramos uma família perfeita, unida e cheia de amor. Mas isso se desfez quando decidiu contar a eles que sou gay. A partir daí, eles passaram a me tratar como se eu fosse um bicho asqueroso. Tinham nojo de mim e só sabiam me humilhar e agredir. Com o tempo, isso foi se tornando sufocante até que eu decidi sair daquela casa e ir em busca da minha felicidade, da minha liberdade. Frequentava boates porque ali eu conseguia encontrar pessoas como eu e que queriam as mesmas coisas que eu. — Olhei para Yeol apenas para ter certeza que ele prestava atenção em tudo o que eu falava. E então respirei fundo e continuei. — Me apegar a outro alguém se tornou um pesadelo na minha vida depois que me vi dependente dos meus pais ao ponto de conviver com todas aquelas agressões físicas e psicológicas por achar que devia respeito à eles pelos simples fato de terem me colocado no mundo. E essa coisa toda bagunçou o meu psicológico, entende?

Ele concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça e eu suspirei antes de continuar.

— No dia que você se declarou para mim, eu percebi que não estava pronto para ter um relacionamento sério. Ainda não estava pronto para me apegar a outra pessoa. Eu ainda sentia medo de amar outro alguém e passar por todo aquele pesadelo mais uma vez, porque eu sabia que não iria aguentar. E tudo aquilo me assustou demais. A sombra da relação abusiva que tive com os meus pais ainda me persegue e, naquele dia, me impediu de te dizer que também estava apaixonado por você. Nada do que eu te disse era verdade, Chanyeol, porque o que vivemos naquele tempo estava longe de ser apenas um caso de boate. Apenas sexo. Eu estava apaixonado por você e nunca deixei de estar. E por isso estou aqui, confiando em ti e pedindo que me perdoe por ter falado todas aquelas coisas e por ter te magoado. Minha intenção nunca foi de machucar o coração do homem que fez eu me sentir vivo novamente. Fez eu me sentir livre dentro de um sentimento que me assustou por muito tempo — declarei e somente quando parei de falar, percebi que chorava mais uma vez. O alívio de falar tudo aquilo era sufocante de tão grande e me trazia uma sensação incrível ao peito. Eu me sentia leve, bem e livre de tudo de ruim que passei a sentir quando dei as costas a Chanyeol naquele quarto. E pela primeira vez em meses, percebi ter tomado a decisão certa em relação a nós dois.

Observei Chanyeol erguer sua mão cautelosamente em direção ao meu rosto e tocá-lo com carinho e devoção. Seus olhos passeavam por cada pedacinho do meu rosto com clara admiração, enaltecendo meu ego e aquecendo meu coração. Havia compreensão e respeito pela minha situação em seu olhar, e essa era exatamente a reação que eu esperava vir dele.

— Está tudo bem, ok? — disse e eu concordei, sorrindo enquanto deitava minha cabeça em sua mão para aproveitar mais do carinho que recebia. — Te entendo e respeito sua história. Eu jamais tirarei sua liberdade, Jongin. Paixão de verdade não prende e não machuca, e você merece conhecer o lado bom desse sentimento. Voce merece ser feliz, Nini, e eu quero que saiba que estou disposto a tentar fazer isso por ti. Não precisa ter medo, meu coração não é uma prisão e eu te perdoo para que, assim, você possa entrar nele e entender isso — declarou e isso foi o que faltava para que eu me debrulhasse em lágrimas mais uma vez, agora, com o meu coração batendo forte não só por estar ao lado de Chanyeol, mas também por se sentir livre, finalmente, dos medos que sentia, doa traumas que meus pais deixaram nele e da culpa que carregava por ter magoado Yeol.

Deixei, sem muita vontade de reagir contra, que Chanyeol me puxasse mais uma vez para dentro dos seus braços. E dentro deles, na segurança e calor dos mesmos, me lamentei pela forma como as coisas ficaram entre mim e meus pais. Por tudo o que aconteceu conosco. Me lamentei pela falta que eles ainda me faziam e pelo quanto eu queria que tudo fosse diferente. Lamentei por todas as consequências que essa relação me causou e pelas atitudes que tomei por culpa do medo que eles deixaram em mim. Eu ainda os amava e apenas queria que tudo fosse recíproco. No fim, eu jamais deixaria de ser apegado e necessitado deles, jamais deixaria de amá-los, mas aprenderia a viver com a dor de uma perda que ainda estava viva em minha história e existência.

— Eu sinto tanto pela forma como as coisas aconteceram entre mim e eles. Eu, de verdade, acreditava que eles me aceitariam, e ainda me dói muito lembrar do olhar que me lançaram quando me assumi. Eu só queria que eles me amassem da forma como ainda os amo, mesmo depois de todas as feridas que me causaram. Eu sinto tanta falta deles, Yeol. Todos os dias da minha vida eu me pergunto como eles estão e torço para que estejam bem. Eu os amo tanto! Só queria que reconhecessem os seus erros e viessem até mim, porque eu estou pronto e disposto a perdoá-los por tudo. Sempre estive e sempre estarei! — falei entre soluços, o rosto enfiando no peito de Yeol enquanto este acariciava meu cabelo e se mantinha em silêncio, apenas ouvindo meu desabafo. Respeitando meu momento. Até que ele tivesse certeza que eu estava calma o suficiente para falar exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir.

— No fundo eles sabem disso, Nini. Eles sabem do amor que você sente por eles, mesmo eles tendo te machucado tanto. E sabem, principalmente, que esse amor é tão grande que ultrapassa a capacidade deles de compreensão. Então, por favor, eu sei que eles são seus pais, mas tenta não se prender a pessoas tão ignorantes assim. Elas não merecem os sentimentos tão bonitos e puros que uma pessoa tão perfeita como você é capaz de nutrir.

Dessa vez, quem ficou em silêncio foi eu, absorvendo sua fala e a significância dela para mim. Absorvendo tudo o que eu estava sentindo ali, abrigado dentro dos braços de Chanyeol. Eu me sentia seguro e pela primeira vez, não sentia medo de todos os fortes sentimentos que sentia por Chanyeol. Pelo contrário, me sentia aliviado e sentia uma estranha sensação de liberdade. E não precisou de muito para que eu percebesse que queria sentia cada vez mais daquilo. Que queria deixar que tudo isso acontecesse.

De fato, o coração de Chanyeol não era uma prisão e eu estava adorando conhecer cada cantinho do lugar que eu estava disposto a tornar meu pequeno paraíso particular. 

— Como você está? — Chanyeol perguntou em um sussurro, quebrando o longo silêncio que se instalou entre nós dois.

— Aliviado — respondi, mantendo o tom baixo, apenas apreciando o batimento tranquilo do coração do mais alto. — Eu nunca falei disso com ninguém, Yeol. E foi bom. Muito bom — confessei e senti ele me apertar ainda mais em seus braços.

— Fico feliz por saber que confiou em mim para isso — disse e voltamos a ficar em silêncio, aproveitando o calor do corpo um do outro.

Em certo momento, me ajeitei em meio aos seus braços para que pudesse retribuir o abraço, e aconcheguei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. E em seu ouvido eu disse exatamente o que meu coração queria que eu dissesse, mostrando que, aos poucos, suas feridas seriam curadas, mas que ele precisava da chance que estava bem ali, dentro dos meus braços.

— Não quero que vá embora. Fique aqui comigo, por favor. Não vá!

Involuntariamente apertei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, como uma forma silenciosa de afirmar um pouco mais a veracidade das minhas palavras.

— Não irei embora nunca, prometo.

E mesmo que Jongin não pudesse ver o rosto de Chanyeol, ele sabia que o outro estava sorrindo. E Chanyeol sorria porque sabia que aquela pedido significava muito mais do que um simples "Não vá". Era uma chance que Jongin estava lhe dado. Uma chance que Jongin estava se dado para tentar mais uma vez ser feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Como eu havia dito, esse capítulo seria totalmente focado no Jongin e eu achei super válido trazer uma explicação do porque o Nini reagiu daquela forma. A história dele é bem triste, mas o nosso Yeol vai ajudá-lo a superar seus traumas e aprender a ser feliz novamente. Esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos, porque eu sinto que me superei em demonstrar as emoções nele, então, espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Por hoje é só, dois beijos nas bochechas, até o próximo sábado e tchaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	3. Em Razão de Viver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus docinhos, como vocês estão? Espero que bem!
> 
> Cheguei com o último capítulo de Onde Anda Você e tá sendo muito difícil dar adeus para essa história. Eu criei um carinho imenso por ela e amei escrever cada palavrinha. Essa história veio em um momento de bloqueio criativo e foi a única que eu consegui desenvolver desde então. Então, muito obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou e tirou um tempinho para deixar sua marquinha por aqui. Vocês foram incríveis!
> 
> Enfim, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

_ [Seul, Coreia do Sul — 06.04.2020] _

**E** u não fui embora, como prometi. 

Me mantive ao lado de Jongin por meses — e continuaria por quanto tempo mais ele quisesse — e durante todo esse tempo ele deixava cada vez mais claro que também não queria que eu fosse. Além, também, de deixar claro que o que ele mais procurava na relação que estávamos construindo de pouquinho em pouquinho, era respeito por seu tempo e espaço. E foi exatamente isso que eu lhe dei.

Meu respeito pelos medos e traumas de Jongin moldavam a base da nossa relação, e essa escolha delicada fez surgir em Jongin consequências boas e que provavam sua evolução consigo mesmo e com aqueles que estavam à sua volta — como Jimin, por exemplo, que ganhou cada vez mais espaço na vida de Jongin de uma forma carinhosa. Eu pude perceber que, mesmo que de forma lenta e arrastada, o Kim vinha se tornando uma pessoa mais aberta as coisas que seu coração sentia e passava a não ter mais medo de senti-las. Eu percebia o quanto ele se esforçava para melhor esse aspecto em si e deixar, de fato, o passado no passado. E eu me sentia imensamente orgulho disso. As marcas que os pais de Jongin deixaram nele eram profundas e demorariam a cicatrizar, mas era gratificante ver o quão forte Jongin estava sendo ao encarar tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto em uma força de vontade invejável.

Obviamente que havia aquelas horas em que parecia que o homem regredia nessa caminhada e a única coisa que ele queria era ficar recluso. E mesmo que eu não quisesse deixá-lo sozinho junto dos pensamentos e memórias ruins em relação aos seus pais e suas inseguranças que ainda estavam ali, eu saía. O coração apertado ao ouvir a porta do quarto ser trancada e angustiado com o tempo de espera até que Jongin se sentisse confortável novamente e se abrigasse por vontade própria em meio aos meus braços.

Eu sabia que seria um processo lento e que necessitaria de paciência, mas, por ele, eu tinha isso de sobra. Sempre estaria ali para suportar junto dele os seus medos e traumas, e também suas inseguranças. Assim como ele esteve comigo no início, quando eu ainda me sentia receoso por conta da marca que Chung-hee deixou em meu coração. A traição é um episódio que pode ser deixado para trás facilmente, mas o que ela deixa em você, as marcas e sentimentos que ela deixa, não são facilmente superados e Jongin tem me ajudado muito nesses aspectos. Nossa relação é uma troca mútua de compressão e respeito, e talvez isso tenha sido o motivo de estarmos nos dando tão bem até hoje.

E foi exatamente por isso, depois de observar a evolução imensa de Jongin e a minha própria, que eu cheguei a conclusão de que estávamos prontos para darmos um passo maior em nossa relação. Oficializá-la. Usamos esses meses para nos conhecermos melhor, fora dos espaços abafados e lotados das boates. Longe das luzes psicodélicas e das bebidas alcoólicas. Queríamos conhecer o Chanyeol e o Jongin do dia-a-dia, e, ainda assim, conseguimos nos apaixonar ainda mais um pelo outro. E esse foi um dos motivos de eu querer pedi-lo em namoro.

Com a ajuda de Jimin, passei a pensar no que fazer e demorou exatos um mês e meio para que tivéssemos tudo pronto. E hoje era o dia em que eu o pediria em namoro. Meu apartamento — que era mais de Jongin do que meu, já que ele passava mais tempo aqui do que no seu próprio — estava todo arrumado para uma sessão de cinema caseiro. O colchão de casal estava deitado no chão da sala, entre os sofás, e coberto por mantas felpudas e almofadas confortáveis. Alguns enfeites — como velas aromáticas, piscas-piscas e flores — foram colocados em pontos estratégicos do local por Jimin, que disse que daria um ar mais romântico e me ajudaria na hora de relaxar. Estava tudo incrível e a nossa cara.

Não havia como negar que eu e Nini somos o famoso casal clichê. Usamos roupas de casal, dávamos apelidos íntimos demais para expor aqui e tínhamos brincadeiras que eram só nossas. Tirávamos fotos clichês e vivíamos uma relação baseada nisso. Gostávamos disso e isso era a única coisa que importava, até mais do que a opinião dos outros. Por isso que um cinema caseiro bem ao estilo  _ tumblr  _ seria o cenário perfeito para pedi-lo em namoro. Era clichê, como nós dois. Não poderia ser diferente.

— Agora está tudo pronto, posso ir? — Jimin perguntou e eu concordei. Fui em sua direção e deixei um beijo em sua testa como forma de agradecimento pelo esforço e apoio que me deu. — Boa sorte, Loey!

— Obrigado, Minnie — agradeci a menina, que saiu porta afora e me deixou na companhia da minha ansiedade. Agora só faltava convidar o Jongin.

Peguei o celular no bolso do casaco e disquei o número tão conhecido por mim. Ele não demorou atendeu e me recepcionou com todo aquele ar animado de sempre.

— Oi, amor! — Foi inevitável não abrir um sorriso ao ouvir sua voz. — O que me dá a honra de sua ligação?

— Queria te convidar para ir em um lugar hoje à noite — falei. — Aceita?

— É claro que sim! Para onde vamos?

— Surpresa! — exclamei risonho, sabendo que Jongin morreria de curiosidade por conta disso. Eu quase podia vê-lo revirar os olhos.

— Yeol, surpresa não, você sabe que sou curioso! — reclamou e eu ri soprado, achando graça do excesso de manhã que colocou na frase. — Me fala, vai!

— Eu sei disso, meu amor, mas é só dessa vez, ok? — O ouvi bufar e abri um sorriso com isso. — Me encontra aqui no apartamento depois do seu expediente, tá?

— Tá, até mais tarde! — disse com um tom de mau humor e desligou sem esperar uma resposta. A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi rir para a tela desligada do celular, porque eu sabia que tudo isso era um joguinho para que eu cedesse e contasse tudo para ele.

Balancei a cabeça e verifiquei as horas. Jongin sairia logo e era melhor que eu estivesse pronto quando ele chegasse. Com isso, corri para me arrumar e fiquei pronto bem em cima da hora. Minutos depois, o barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta me despertou e me fez correr até a sala, recepcionando um Jongin surpreso com o que via na sala. Seus olhos carregavam um brilho admirado e ele tinha um sorriso lindo e enorme estampado no rosto.

— Yeol, isso está lindo! — elogiou, vindo em minha direção. Jongin jogou seus braços por cima de meus ombros e me cumprimentando com um selinho. — Qual o motivo disso? Estamos comemorando algo?

— Essa é a surpresa — falei em um tom baixo, deixando um beijinho em seu nariz. — Porque não vai se trocar? Te espero aqui, ok?

— Tudo bem — disse simplista.

Esperei por ele e logo Nini aparecia já arrumado. Depois de nos ajeitarmos sobre o colchão, dei  _ play _ no filme e apenas aproveitei a calmaria que era ficar ao lado dele. Em certos momento, trocamos beijos e carícias, mas nada que fugisse do normal. Ambos já estavam sonolentos quando a sessão acabou, mas isso não nos impediu se ficarmos agarradinhos debaixo das cobertas, nos curtindo do jeito que queríamos. Até que eu juntasse coragem suficiente para fazer o que tanto queria. Pedi-lo em namoro.

Em certo momento, passamos a nos encarar, admirando cada detalhe do rosto um do outro. Jongin parecia ter uma constelação própria dentro dos olhos e isso me prendia e me hipnotizava de uma forma que eu não sabia explicar. Era belo em todos os sentidos da palavra. Minha mão tocava a pele de sua bochecha delicadamente, acariciando e sentindo a maciez da tez com um tom perfeito. Trilhando um caminho viciante, escorreguei meus dedos pelo formato de seu nariz, olhos, sobrancelhas, mandíbula, até que parasse nos lábios. Eram grossos, macios e saborosos. Tornou-se meu maior vício nos últimos meses. Jongin tinha um gosto doce, delicado e único, como tudo nele. E cada detalhe seu me provava que me apaixonar por ele foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

— No que tanto pensa? — Jongin perguntou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

Soltei um riso fraquinho, deixando um selinho em seus lábios antes de responder. 

— No quanto sou apaixonado por cada mínimo, delicado e perfeito detalhe seu. Pelo universo que você abriga em seu olhos. Pela maciez aveludada de sua pele. Pelo fato de suas bochechas ficaram rubras quando recebe um elogio. Pelo gosto doce e delicado de seus lábios, que combinam perfeitamente com a sua personalidade e que me viciaram tão facilmente. Gosto da segurança que suas palavras me trazem e do conforto para ser eu mesmo que um sorriso seu me transmite. E penso, também, que cada detalhe seu foi moldado para ser amado e admirado por meus olhos. É isso que penso quando olho para o meu universo particular. — Eu sentia que meu coração poderia derreter de amor toda vez que as bochechas de Nini ganhava um tom avermelhado. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo agora. — E você, no que tanto pensa?

Eu sempre fui curioso sobre o que se passava na cabeça de Jongin em momentos como esse, quando estávamos ligados tão intimamente que apenas ficávamos em silêncio aproveitando a companhia um do outro e nos admirando. Sempre pensava que, se Jongin pudesse se ver através dos meus olhos, entenderia o porquê sou tão louco de paixão por ele. Entenderia o quão único ele é. Entenderia que se tornou meu universo particular. Mas, e se fosse ao contrário. O que eu entenderia?

— Que encontrei em ti, no calor dos seus braços, no brilho de seus olhos, na luz do seu sorriso, no gosto dos seus beijos e na imensidão dos sentimentos que preenchem seu coração, o porto-seguro que tanto quis. Teu coração se tornou meu paraíso particular, Chanyeol, e descobri nele o melhor lado de amar e confiar em alguém. Descobri que gosto da imensa vastidão de sentimentos bons que fazem dos teus olhos os mais brilhantes que vi. Gosto dos sorrisos fáceis que iluminam ainda mais o seu rosto. Gosto da sensação de segurança que me atinge quando estou dentro dos seus braços. E gosto, principalmente, da sensação de amor e liberdade quando me deixei morar em seu coração. É nisso que penso quando olho pra ti. Quando olho pro meu porto-seguro.

Parecia que o jogo havia virado e dessa vez quem tinha as bochechas quentes era eu. Porém, em meio a elas, um sorriso se abrir imenso e lotado dos sentimentos que transbordavam em meu coração.

— Namora comigo? — pedi em um sussurro, como se segredasse o maior dos segredos para ele.

Jongin sorriu de orelha a orelha e eu já não precisava de mais nada para saber que ele havia aceitado.

— Sim, mil vezes sim! — disse e, sem precisar de muita cerimônia, selou nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que continha tudo o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Um beijo que foi ganhando cada vez mais intensidade e que não foi impedido de nos levar a ter uma das melhores noites de nossas vidas.

A troca de selares deu início as preliminares que Jongin tanto gosta. Dar prazer a ele antes do ato amaciava seu ego e o deixava ainda mais manhoso e propício a curtir o sexo da forma que tem que ser. E não é como se eu não gostasse de provar cada pedaço do corpo do homem e vê-lo se desmanchar em gemidos, caras e bocas com as sensações que sentia e que eu lhe causava.

De início, sua blusa foi tirada por mim e o virei no colchão de forma que eu ficasse por cima. Meus beijos trilharam um caminho até seu pescoço, onde fiz questão de deixar beijos lânguidos seguidos de chupões que o faziam suspirar em meu ouvido, arrepiando todo meu corpo. Suas mãos faziam uma bagunça em meu cabelo, ora acariciando, ora puxando levemente de forma que deixasse claro que estava gostando do que sentia.

Eu amava a forma como Jongin era sensível em certas partes de se corpo, e a clavícula e os bicos de seu peito eram as que o levavam a loucura, e eu não hesitava em me focar ali, vendo-o se contorcer com os beijos, lambidas e mordidas que eu deixava ali. Aos poucos, e ainda de forma tímida, vi sua boca se abrir para deixar escapar os gemidos mais gostosos que já escutei. Prendi meus dentes em um dos bicos, mordiscando levemente enquanto circulava o outro com os dedos. Era gostoso ver como ele tremia abaixo de mim e como seu membro ganhava forma com o estímulo. Em seguida, circulei o mesmo com a língua, soprando o bico molhado apenas para vê-lo gemer e arquear as costas. Minha mão abandonou um de seus botões e escorregou por seu abdômen, invadindo a calça jeans e agarrando, ainda sobre a cueca, seu membro úmido pelo pré-gozo. Acariciei a parte da fenda e senti meu corpo arrepiar com o gemido manhoso que Jongin soltou, para, depois, fincar suas curtas unhas em meu pescoço.

Necessitado de seus lábios, deixei suas áreas sensíveis e subi meu rosto até que juntasse nossos lábios em um beijo luxurioso. Querendo um pouco de controle da situação e ainda com as calças vestidinho nossos corpos, Jongin entrelaçou as pernas em volta da minha cintura e começou a se mover de cima para baixo, causando uma fricção gostosa em nossos membros. O prazer ia aumentando com o movimento contínuo, e eu abandonei seus lábios para soltar um suspiro pesado quando agarrei sua cintura em um toque bruto e o ajudei a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, jogando meus quadris para frente para diminuir ainda mais a distância entre nós dois. E vi o quanto ele gostava daquilo quando jogou os braços por cima de meus ombros e a cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio. Os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes.

Jongin conseguia ser ainda mais perfeito em seu momento de prazer.

Interrompi o ato para arrancar minha própria blusa e calça, ao mesmo tempo que ele tirava a sua. Desci meu corpo até o meio de suas pernas e distribuí beijos desde sua panturrilha, passando pelo interior de suas coxas, virilha, abdômen e, por fim, seus lábios. Os membros estavam sensíveis pelo estímulo anterior, e o simples toque um com o outro nos fez gemer em deleite contra a boca um do outro. Nos beijamos mais uma vez antes de eu deixar que ele tivesse o controle da situação, fazendo o que bem queria comigo e da forma que queria.

Senti meu baixo-ventre repuxar em ansiedade quando senti o tecido da cueca escorregar por minhas pernas para, em seguida, meu membro bater ereto contra minha barriga, produzindo um barulho que fez Jongin abrir um sorriso malicioso. Suspirei quando ele acariciou minhas coxas antes de deixar selares e lambidas em meu ventre. Logo ele fazia o mesmo por toda a extensão do meu membro, lambendo desde a base até a cabecinha, onde ele abrigou entre seus grossos lábios e chupou lentamente. Não consegui encarar aquela cena deliciosa por muito tempo, entregando-me ao prazer. Agarrei meus cabelos e joguei a cabeça para trás, os olhos fortemente fechados e os lábios soltando gemidos roucos. Jongin sabia exatamente o que fazer para me levar a loucura e se eu não o parasse, acabaria com a noite antes da hora.

— Jongin… — tentei chamá-lo, mas um gemido alto irrompeu do meio dos meus lábios quando ele enfiou quase que o pau inteiro em sua boca. Agarrei seus cabelos com força e o mantive ali até que ouvisse os barulhos de engasgo, o puxando de volta. Olhei para ele e o vi com os lábios inchados e avermelhados entreabertos para que a respiração entrecortada passasse, assim como suas bochechas também estavam rubras. — Filho da puta gostoso — elogiei e o vi sorrir em satisfação.

O puxei pelos ombros e juntei nossos lábios em um beijo sedento. O deitei na cama e tirei sua última peça de roupa. Peguei no bolso da calça uma camisinha e a vesti em mim mesmo. Antes de começar, o preparei um pouco com meus dedos, fazendo um vai-e-vem que o deixava ainda mais sensível. Quando decidi juntar minha língua aos dedos, vi Nini agarrar a coberta que forrava o colchão e arquear as costas. Passei um dos meus braços por sua cintura, deixando-o o mais imóvel possível até que eu sentisse que sua entrada estava úmida o suficiente para não machucá-lo.

Jongin não costumava falar muito durante o sexo, mas era bastante verbal em seu ápice. Porém, seu corpo era bastante expressivo e por conhecê-lo tão bem que eu sabia exatamente o que fazer para lhe dar prazer. E esse pensamento me levou de volta as nossas noites juntos nos quartos de hotel. Conheci Jongin naquelas camas e foram nelas que as coisas ultrapassaram a linha limite do que seria apenas sexo. Eu gravei cada pedaço do corpo de Jongin. Cada local sensível. Gravei suas expressões faciais e corporais. E aprendi a lê-lo na cama. E eu sabia que ele pensava da mesma forma. E era exatamente isso que fazia do nosso sexo tão bom.

— Vamos logo com isso, Chan — falou e eu abandonei sua entrada, vendo-o gemer manhoso com o vazio.

Me posicionei sobre si e comecei a preenchê-lo lentamente, admirando a forma como seu rosto me dizia que aquilo era uma delícia. Eu sabia que o meu não estava muito diferente. A lentidão do movimento me fazia juntar as sobrancelhas em puro prazer, maltratando os lábios com os dentes. Meu baixo-ventre repuxava em expectativa com o que viria a seguir e eu soube que era a hora certa para impor mais velocidade e força quando Nini passou as pernas por minha cintura e me impulsionou com tudo para dentro de si, sem aviso prévio, fazendo nós dois gemermos juntos.

A partir disso, os nossos corpos se tornaram uma bagunça de movimentos, gemidos, beijos, mordidas, suor e mãos que não sabiam exatamente onde agarrar, procurando cegamente um lugar para que pudesse descontar o prazer que nossos corpos sentiam naquele ato que deixou de ser apenas sexo e se tornou amor. Não era mais apenas dois corpos com desejos canais. Éramos dois amantes que queria se tornar um só na forma mais pecaminosa, deliciosa e luxuriosa possível.

Minhas costas eram maltratadas sem pudor e meus ouvidos agraciados pelas sequências manhosas e trêmulas de gemidos que Jongin deixava ali. E tudo se tornou dez vezes mais delicioso quando ambos estavam próximos de seu ápice. Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e certeiros, e os gemidos mais altos e um tanto quanto desesperado. Jongin agarrava meus braços quando seu ápice chegou e eu tive o prazer de vê-lo jogar a cabeça contra o travesseiro e abrir os lábios em um gemido mudo, mas que expressava tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento. Eu precisei de mais alguns movimentos para chegar ao meu ápice, enquanto Nini gemia baixinho com a sensibilidade do ato.

Sai de dentro dele e tirei a camisinha para, em seguida, me jogar ao seu lado. Deixei que Jongin se aconchegasse em meu peito, rodeando-o com meus braços. Ficamos assim até que nossas respirações voltassem ao normal. Em certo momento, e sem quebrar o contato, nos encaramos com os olhos cheios de amor. E, preocupado, vi uma solitária lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Nini.

— Porque está chorando? — Levei minha mão ao rastro úmido e o sequei carinhosamente. Deixando-me confuso, vi Jongin abrir um sorriso. — O que foi?

— Estou chorando porque te amo. E porque bom demais sentir isso por você. É libertador de uma forma que jamais vi — Nini respondeu e foi inevitável não sorrir.

Eu sabia o significado de cada lágrima que agora banhava o rosto iluminado de Nini. E foi por entender e por saber disso, que me deixei chorar também. Era bonito ver que Jongin havia descoberto uma forma de amar e, ainda assim, se manter livre das amarras de seus traumas, medos e inseguranças. E era ainda melhor quando eu podia viver esse momento ao lado dele, vendo-o evoluir e me vendo evoluir da mesma forma. Eu havia me livrado das amarras que Chung-hee deixou em meu coração e Jongin se livrou das que os seus pais deixaram. E agora chorávamos pelo mesmo motivos. Porque éramos livres dentro do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro. 

— Também amo você — respondi e o recebi em meus braços, beijando seus lábios apaixonadamente.

E foi dessa forma que passamos o resto de nossa noite — e também todos os anos que se seguiram onde dividimos a companhia um do outro. Entrelaçados aos libertadores e intensos sentimentos que lotavam e transbordavam nossos corações livres e apaixonados um pelo outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Eu não podia separar esses dois ainda mais e imaginei que esse seria o final perfeito para os dois, onde eles finalmente aprendem a viver nos corações livres e apaixonados um pelo outro.
> 
> Essa é, de longe, a minha história mais bonita (na minha opinião) e eu ficaria imensamente feliz em saber o que vocês acharam dela no geral e do final dela, também. Então, deixem a opinião de vocês aqui para mim e eu amarei ler e responder cada um de vocês.
> 
> Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo e até a próxima <3 Dois beijos nas bochechas de vocês e tchaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Já comecei jogando um draminha na colo de vocês kkkkk mas, não se preocupem, no próximo toda essa reação do Jongin será explicada, ok? Mas, enfim, me digam o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim, ainda mais por eu ter um carinho tão grande por essa história. Então, por favor, me falem o que acharam dele.
> 
> Bom... por hoje é isso. Até o próximo sábado, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


End file.
